1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of motor vehicle lighting and/or signaling and it relates more particularly to the design of light modules suitable for emitting daytime running lights.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, motor vehicle constructors have been required to equip the front of their vehicles with daytime running lights (DRL). These daytime running lights are constantly on when the main beams or the low beams are not on. These daytime running lights are regulated as to the color that they have to emit, namely a white color.
Like any type of motor vehicle lighting and/or signaling, the function of daytime running lights must meet regulatory standards, notably in this case standards relating on the one hand to photometry and on the other hand to the minimum lighting surface area. In other words, on the one hand the intensity and the direction of the light rays emitted by the daytime running lights should be correctly calibrated and on the other hand the surface area used to produce this daytime running light function should be greater than a minimum regulatory threshold.
It will be understood that this issue of minimum lighting surface area can be problematic when the headlights of motor vehicles comprising such light modules are particularly carefully designed.
What is needed, therefore, is a light module that overcomes one or more of the problems in the prior art.